


The Ways In Which We Say

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Although their styles of communication are very different, both Madara and Tobirama always understand what the other is saying.





	The Ways In Which We Say

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah. Happy birthday my little jam tartlet!

“Ugh that shirt. I believe that is what some might refer as a ‘fashion emergency’.”

“You only know that phrase from your brother. I’m not sure if that says more about you or him but either way the jab stands.”

“Asshole.”

Madara smirked and shrugged in agreement before reaching out to pull his husband towards him. Running a single finger down the younger man’s as yet unclothed chest, he looked up through dark lashes with a wicked smirk and tried to achieve that sultry look he would never admit to having practiced in the mirror.

“You love me just the way I am,” he declared confidently. Tobirama raised one eyebrow and gave him a considering look.

“Oh? Are you entirely sure about that?”

Huffing indignantly, Madara leaned in close enough that he could nip Tobirama on the shoulder in rebuttal. “I don’t appreciate what you’re trying to imply, mister,” he grumbled. Then he tucked his head in to his husband’s neck to hide the smile on his face. Stupid heart being all full of stupid love and reducing him to little more than a sappy ball of cheese. If he wasn’t careful he would turn out just as bad as Hashirama.

Rather than apologize for such a grievously rude implication, Tobirama simply hummed and began to pet his hair. As much as he tried to resist it Madara found himself relaxing. How dastardly of the man to use one of his weaknesses against him; Tobirama knew very well how much he loved having his hair played with.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do,” he muttered warningly while his body continued its new quest to melt in to goo. Tobirama’s deep voice rumbled past his ear and made him shiver as the other answered in a curious tone.

“What am I trying to do?”

“You’re trying to soften me up so I’ll forgive you. I won’t. No forgiveness until you admit that I am absolutely perfect in every way.”

“Ah. Is that all?”

Still not sounding in the least bit sorry, Tobirama actually had the gall to laugh lightly. The sound of it gave Madara pause. Even to this day the sound of Tobirama’s laughter seemed to him to represent all of the good things in this world, all of the happiness that he had earned after seemingly endless fighting.

For too long their clans had been at war and both of their lives had been endless processions of death and despair. Now Madara woke every day to the face of the man he had fallen so deeply in love with that he hardly recognized himself. He never would have thought to one day see himself so domesticated, so content to simply sit and _be_ as long as he had Tobirama by his side. Even simple things like walking to the market to buy groceries together filled him with giddy joy, if only because it was such a normal activity. The calm, hum drum, everyday life was so peaceful, so delightfully quiet, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Before he could get too deep in to his sappy, wandering thoughts Madara was pulled from them when Tobirama tapped him on the shoulder, prompting him to raise his head so he could see what the other wanted. He was greeted with a pair of warm red eyes and a serene expression.

“Uchiha Madara you are, without a doubt, the most perfect man for me. And I wouldn’t change you in the slightest way.” His husband tilted his head forward to rest their brows together. “I love you just the way you are; I always have and I always will.”

“Hnng!” A quiet whine escaped, though he tried to hold it in. Madara’s bit down on his lip hard in an effort to contain the emotions battering at his poor, unprepared heart.

“Are you alright, beloved?” Tobirama asked, a knowing look in his eye.

“Shut up! Don’t be so sappy! You’re gross! It was all stupid and gross!”

Reeling him back in for another hug, all Tobirama did was laugh once more, far from offended. The two of them knew each other well and the younger man knew how poorly he always reacted when forced to actually confront his emotions. Good or bad, it didn’t matter. He was a man of action, not some romance hero who could whip out an entire soliloquy on command about how his partner made him feel.

“You’re stupid,” Madara whispered. He smiled in to silvery hair when he felt Tobirama hold him just a fraction tighter.

“I love you too,” was all he said.


End file.
